Waiting
by MoonLitHeavans
Summary: Waiting had a lot to do with trust and trust had a lot to do with waiting...-IchiRuki-


Hey, everyone. It's me Moonlight. This is a fanfic that I wrote for Silver Fantasy! She drew me an absolutely adorable picture of Rukia and this is my Christmas gift to her. Well not really as it's way before Christmas, but it is a Christmas gift. So I dedicate this fanfic to Silver Fantasy for being my first friend on MF and for being the awesomest VP a President can wish for. (I'm the president of the IchiRuki FC there)  
And for being totally cool! ^^

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach in any way or form. Kubo Tite does. _**

* * *

The sky was a dark gray, signaling snow fall for the night. The park was empty, except for the occasional running business man. On a bench, two people sat silently. His amber eyes looked forward, not really seeing anything. The occasional breeze would ruffle his hair. On the opposite side of the bench, she wrapped her arms a little tighter around herself with each breeze. Her dark blue eyes occasionally flickering to his face, she moved a hand to brush a way a strand of hair. The silence wasn't awkward. It was just simply there.

Rukia glanced at the sky, painted red and orange by the setting sun. For the past hour they've been sitting here in silence. She didn't mind. No, she was a little cold, a little tired, but she didn't mid the silence. For the past few days no one really knew where he was. A flock of birds flew across the sky. She knew he was safe. That much was all she needed. Everything else is up to trust. He ran a hand through his hair and continued staring off into space. There was a bandage on his cheek and from the gap in his jacket and shirt she could see bandages wrapped around his chest. She opened her mouth to say something, ask a question, but closed it and rubbed her arms. The school uniform didn't provide much protection against the cold or the wind.

She knew that he won't answer if she asked. That he won't openly share the story himself. Not now at least. Maybe when he was ready to tell her, he will. For now she can only sit in silence, waiting. Her eyes closed in thought. Waiting is better than opening up wounds that don't need to be opened. Waiting is trust in its purest form. When you wait you have to trust that they'll come back, hopefully safe, that they'll tell you, and trust that they trust you enough. She sighed, but he didn't hear.

How long did he wait before she told him about Kaien? A long time, she thinks. He probably knew before she told him, but he didn't once bring it up. When she did, he didn't interrupt once. His eyes never left hers and he waited for her to finish the story. She opened her eyes and glanced at his face. That was another thing about waiting. It was never judgmental. Words, they can accuse. Even a little word like 'Why" can judge your entire being. When she had finished, he finally stopped waiting and spoke. "It hurts more to forget than to remember" he told her. Sometimes words weren't so bad; sometimes they were better than anything else.

_"Rukia," he said her name just like he's said it a million other times. He didn't continue the sentence._

_"Ichigo," she said his name for the first time since she sat down. His face turned towards her. Maybe she should ask, anyone else would but she smiled at him instead. "You're sisters were worried about you."_

_He grinned back. "Let's go home." Maybe she should've asked but she chose to wait. He took off his jacket, the bandages more visible without it, and handed it to her. "Idiot, it's cold out."_

She took it, feeling the warmth still in the jacket. It was big but who really expected it to fit on her? She slipped her arms through the sleeve. He would tell her. The zipper was cold but it worked. He just won't tell her today. His back was turned and his hands in his pocket. She's okay with that. He turned around and told her to hurry up. He'll tell her someday and that's all she needed to know.

_"I'm already done, idiot," she shouted back before falling into step beside him. Waiting had a lot to do with trust and trust had a lot to do with waiting. She can live with both._

* * *

I hope everyone likes it, but especially Silver! Once again, I loved the picture!  
Oh and I don't know what happeend with Ichigo. I'm leaving that to everyone imagination.  
If you really want to know I guess I can make something up, but I didn't think about that when I wrote the fic.  
Please COMMENT and tell me if you liked it, hated it, or whatever.

Bye-Bye  
-Moonlight-


End file.
